Bloody Love
by SannGoCrazyLikaBiatch
Summary: She is sick and tired of killing, no, eating, all her lovers. So when she gets a chance to start fresh, to be different, it's not exactly what she expected. Two extra legs, a horn and a tail? This is something she has never seen before. Has vampires in it and rated M for language and possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

A/N: inspired after watching Warm Bodies for the fifth time (I love that movie) I decided to put this idea down on paper… er… computer. Hope you will like this story, I've never written anything like this before because I felt like it would be too irritating to explain all the supernatural shit. Oh, this is hamanized, but will be "ponified" later on.

She planted feathery kisses all the way down his neck. He moaned at her touch and she giggled lightly. Slowly licking his neck, she felt like she couldn't keep it in anymore.

Suddenly, her eyes turned a blood red, veins stuck out from her forehead, and her fangs grew out.

"Um… are you alr-"

Before he had a chance to finish, she sunk her fangs deep into the flesh of his neck, hard. The man screamed out in pain, while the girl mercilessly ate him.

"P-please stop… I feel…"

Still, she wouldn't stop. Until finally, the blood sucked out and his body limp and lifeless, the girl turned back to normal, drops of blood seeping out from her mouth.

She stared down at her lover. Gritting her teeth and clenching her feet, tears fell from her eyes. She did it. She did it again, didn't she? She found this hot guy that accepted her dark past and was willing to make love to her.

Then she couldn't keep herself in and when they were so close… she just…

Kicking her bedroom wall - and knocking it over - she threw valuable pieces of china around and crashed her windows. But no amount of damage could compare to what she had just done.

She didn't even know what she jut did. Normally, her vampiric side was controllable, and only came out against her will on the blood moon solstice.

She crouched down, next to the dead body that was once her lover, and screamed.

"WHY ME?! I didn't choose to be fucking vampire! I don't give a shit about supernatural abilities! Why can't I get passionate without murdering someone?!"

Just as she finished her last sentence, she opened her eyes and found she was surrounded by nothing but bright white light.

Suddenly, a voice boomed. Not a loud scary one, but a soft one that gave people an idea of a mother, "don't worry, you're in a safe place. These wishes aren't granted often, as rumors start to spread."

"What?!"

Out of nowhere, a tall horse came out. Upon closer look, she had white fur, a unicorn horn and feathery wings. And a flowing mane and tail that changed colors.

Normally, this kind of horse or pony would have freaked the girl out, but she actually looked… pretty. She had a thoughtful look on her face, and a warm smile.

"Remember, you may be in a new body, but your inside is the same. You will always be a vampire. Embrace it! There are only so many in any universe. You don't seem to like it, anyways. Here, you will have a new life. Do you wish to have this?"

Without any hesitation, a "yes" came from the girl's mouth.

The mare smiled her beautiful smile again, "great. Now, you may feel pain for a while, but it'll pass."

She didn't know why she trusted her. But she didn't seem harmful. Sure, colorful unicorns with wings would have freaked anyone out, even a vampire, but just her smile alone made her trustworthy.

Suddenly, the young vampire rose to the air - or so she though because it felt like her feet were off the ground - and in a rush, extreme pain courses through her entire body.

A vampire doesn't feel any pain unless its from a wooden weapon or if its bones were in some way damaged.

And right now, the vampire girl felt like every single bone in her body - including ones she had no name for - was on fire. No, acid.

Her legs were moving and twisting around. Same with her arms. Her skull crushed and reformed and a sword stabbing through her forehead. Her hair was being pulled right off in one hard tug, and something was growing around her waist.

Finally, the pain stopped, and the vampire opened her eyes. She looked down, not seeing her black shirt and red shorts, but instead four white… legs.

A/N: it's quite confusing, if you read it. Yeah, the vampire girl… pony has a name, just in pony form that is. Her real life in earth will be slowly revealed in later chapters. I already have tons of ideas for upcoming chapters, but don't worry, I will get my story straight and not just post chapters as I go.


	2. A place I must find!

A/N: I just had to write another chapter. I got my finals results and I am pretty damn proud of them. Anyways, if you like this story, please leave reviews, even criticism is accepted.

She nearly tripped over her new legs. Not her fault, who do you expect can walk with four legs when they originally had two only?

The white mare smiled before slowly fading away, "I wish you good luck in your new life, Inky Blood."

Inky Blood. She rolled her new name around a few times. It was odd, true, but her new body didn't particularly feel any less wierd.

Only just realizing she was on a road instead of the white… she couldn't call it anything. Room? Slowly, she started walking around, trying to get a hang of her new legs and body.

Walking may be a very simple thing, but with two extra legs, Inky had to walk with extra care and very slowly. Reaching a pond, she peered at her reflection.

And very nearly had a heart attack.

That is, if she wasn't a vampire.

She was a horse, or a pony. She had soft white fur, blood red bone straight hair swept to the right side of her neck with a few thin streaks of black and electric blue in her mane and tail.

She turned around and saw a cartoon on her flank. It was an open book with a red blood drop on it.

Then she saw it. Inky Blood couldn't understand what it was at first, but after staring at it for a while, it snapped.

A horn. No, not just a horn, a UNICORN horn. Tapping it lightly with one of her new hooves, she felt a slight electric shock.

Suddenly, a small red burst of energy flew out of the horn, and sizzled a nearby flower.

"Weird." She mumbled and continued walking, finally making out a village.

Inky Blood hasn't payed much attention to the flower she had burnt, but now, it had grown back to its original state. Red and healthy. Maybe a bit too healthy, thorns grew on the stem and the petals emitted a poisonous stench that attracted insects.

Pinky Pie zoomed around, greeting every pony she walked past. Suddenly, her flank twitched, then her left eyelid blinked twice. She sniffed the air, her keen sense of smell detected something new. Something she hasn't seen before.

Looking up, she saw a mare she hasn't seen before, shoving past pony folk. She didn't look like a very cheery pony, but Pinkie Pie just had to meet her.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name? You must be new here, because I haven't seen you around, and that's not right because I know every pony here, even their birthdays and anniversaries! I can even list them out in alphabetic order, wanna hear?"

The mare looked up, confusion written across her face. "Um… no thanks. I'm new here, and, um, someone stole my purse. Is there anywhere I can stay?"

Pinkie Pie thought for a while, rubbing her right hoof against her chin. "You can stay at my place. Ooh! It would be fun! We could have a sleepover! I'll invite my friends right now!"

She zoomed away, leaving a puzzled Inky to blink, coughing up from the dust.

A/N: I know I tend to write super short chapters, and they don't come really often, so apologies to that. Also, I know most of my readers are for "Crazy Mob Princess", and honestly I'm not in the mood to write a new chapter for that story, and when I'm not in the mood my story tends to be two paragraphs long and have no meaning to it whatsoever. If you like this story please review it, it would be well appreciated. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
